


breaking in

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a burglar out to get Kim Sunggyu, lead singer of Infinite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking in

_Clunk._

Sunggyu wakes up to the sound of something hitting the ground, most likely from the kitchen, most likely because Dongwoo’s digging in the fridge for a midnight snack when he knows clearly he shouldn’t be eating after ten because of their still too tight diets.

_Clunk._

Again something falls and Sunggyu swears that this time it was just down the hall from his room. Maybe Dongwoo couldn’t find anything and is just going back to sleep? But that can’t be right, because Woohyun had made too much kimchi jjigae for dinner and left all the leftovers at their dorm so that he wouldn’t be tempted to eat it.  

So what is that sound?

_Clunk._

Even closer this time. Sunggyu can see the little blond strands of Howon’s hair just peeking out of his comforter from across their shared room and the manager wouldn’t be snooping around this late either. It has to be Dongwoo, but when the next clunk is much closer to his bedroom door this time, Sunggyu can only fear for the worst.

Is it a burglar? A sasaeng? How did they even break in? They’d have to do it from the window outside but this is the 11th floor and no one is stupid enough to do that. He really wants to wake Howon up right now, maybe Sunggyu can use Howon as some sort of guinea pig to see who’s out there making that noise but then Sunggyu remembers that Howon’s been practicing since 3AM for their comeback and his cellphone currently reads 4:12AM. He can’t find it in him to try and wake the other, so he’s on his own.

He silently tip toes to the door and Sunggyu swears he can hear incoherent mumbling just outside his bedroom and he begins to freak out because it’s definitely not the manager’s voice or Dongwoo’s.

And he does the stupidest thing ever in the history of stupid things.

“H-Hello?” He greets the intruder from just the other side of the bedroom door.

_Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

Just what exactly is that horrifying sound?

Sunggyu’s about to shit his pants from fear and scream loud enough to wake up Woohyun and the maknae line just four floors down from their dorm.

His doorknob begins to rattle and whoever it is on the other side is trying to get in, thank God Howon decided to lock the door after he came to bed or else Sunggyu would probably be face to face with some psychotic maniac who snuck into their dorm at such an ungodly hour.

“Hyung?” Is what he hears and he swears his heart nearly drops down to his stomach.

Absolutely what the fuck though because Sunggyu swears to God he’s gonna kill the person on the other side of the door for nearly causing him to have a heart attack.

“What the fuck. Sungyeol?”

“Hyung, why is the door locked? Are you and Hoya up to something in there!?” Sungyeol’s voice is still hushed but loud enough for Sunggyu to hear the alert in it.

“No, you idiot. What are you doing here?”

“I came to surprise you. Why haven’t you opened the door yet?” Sungyeol’s still twisting the doorknob, trying to shimmy it open even though he knows it won’t unless Sunggyu unlocks it.

Sunggyu sighs, long and deep, “Go back to your own dorm. We have to be up in an hour, I don’t have time to deal with you right now.”

“Just open the door, please, hyung. I swear I’ll leave before the others wake up!”

And there’s just always something nagging in the very back of Sunggyu’s head that always allows Lee Sungyeol to get whatever he wants from the other, especially when he adds in that little ‘please’ which he hardly uses with anyone else (aside from Woohyun but that’s another story that always leaves Sunggyu confused because how do those two even function together?) and so Sunggyu hesitantly slides the lock open and cracks the door open just a peep to see Sungyeol’s bare arm trying to squeeze right in.

“What the-” Sunggyu almost wants to scream because this is like some scene from a horror movie where the creepy pale ghost arm comes in and pulls it’s victim out into the hall where it’ll have it’s way with him.

“Shh,” Sungyeol warns and covers Sunggyu’s mouth with his palm, “People are trying to sleep, hyung.”

Sunggyu flips Sungyeol off and the younger takes that as the okay for him to come into the room.

“Huh,” Sungyeol looks around and nods. “Doesn’t look like you two fucked. That’s good.”

“Oh my God,” Sunggyu rubs his temples, “Please be more quiet, Hoya’s still asleep.”

“Don’t worry, I once put his glasses on his face while he was asleep, he’s almost as dead as Myungsoo and Dongwoo hyung is. Most of the time.”

“What do you want?” Sunggyu quickly asks, still refusing Sungyeol to fully enter the room as he stands in front of the taller male.

“I couldn’t sleep, I thought cuddling would help.” There’s a sly grin on Sungyeol’s face and Sunggyu regrets ever falling for such an idiot.

“Go cuddle with Myungsoo. That’s what he’s there for, isn’t he?”

“Are you still mad about that?” Sungyeol asks, looking surprised, “Hyung, that was like a month ago when I said that. You know your tofu body will always be my number one.”

“Gross, Woohyun’s rubbing off on you.” Sunggyu scrunches his face up but his lips are curved into a smile.

“Considering how much time you actually spend with Woohyun instead of me, I’m surprised you aren’t his little protege. Come on, I’ll be able to sleep better with you.”

Sunggyu groans but he steps aside for Sungyeol to walk in and intrude everything with his scent and body and Sunggyu swears that he can hear Howon chuckling in his sleep.

Damn everyone.


End file.
